zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 46
Suggestions Dead Hand vs. ReDead Battle of the undead zombie-like monsters that literally suck the life out of the player and can really creep out of first-time players of their games. --Flashpenny (talk) 11:37, 8 June 2009 (UTC) : : It just seems like a weak connection to me. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) : : Don't like this one really at all. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : The undead, despite the hype, are really quite a boring bunch. Portal-Kombat : : Too many Redead battles this time —'Triforce' 14 16:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : Nah. Too many geopolitical astringents. --AuronKaizer ' 19:49, 13 June 2009 (UTC) General Onox vs. Veran Which of Twinrova's generals are better? 'UberPhoeb 19:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) : : Last time I checked only Onox was a general. That being said I don't really like this fight. Think it might end in a one-sided victory for Onox. --Flashpenny (talk) 20:52, 8 June 2009 (UTC) : : not many have played the oracles set (unfoirtunetly since there one of the best games in the series) and most that have enjoyed seasons and onox better (the only exception is AK). Oni Dark Link 21:44, 8 June 2009 (UTC) : : Err, Twinrova had two main baddies for Link to tackle, and those like that I call Generals (Zant was a general). They aint final bosses, but they r better then all the other bosses. UberPhoeb 00:30, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : Unoriginal, uninteresting, possibly one-sided, and I've never really liked main antagonist vs. main antagonist fights anyway. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:05, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : XYZ said it all. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : Well... This fight looks good to me at first, but it'll most likely end up one-sided because people tend to like Onox more. I think it's time that one of the Legend of Zelda games had a female character as a main antagonist (Twinrova and Veran are just working to benefit Ganon). Diachronos (talk) 01:21, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : No. Just- no. Portal-Kombat : : Diachronos! Some people think Majora is female, I personally think so. Portal-Kombat : : NOt original—'Triforce' 14 16:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : This will just turn into a game war against Ages and Seasons. Oddball 464 23:58, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : *drool* --AuronKaizer ' 19:49, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ReDead (Twilight Princess) vs. Stalfos Battle of the undead warriors; who's got the upper hand? Diachronos (talk) 00:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : First support on this page. I like this one. 'UberPhoeb 00:28, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : Weak connection. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:05, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : Not feeling this one either.I change my mind on this because its the best one I see this week --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : What's weak about the connection? Diachronos (talk) 01:23, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : The only connection is that they're undead warriors, which in itself isn't a great connection. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:10, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : The only thing perhaps more unoriginal/boring than the undead is an undead warrior. Portal-Kombat : : Better than what I've got. It could work. Sincerely, Watcher. : : Too many Redead battles this time —'Triforce' 14 16:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : Well, I wanted to suggest something else... but I couldn't remember what it was.... Diachronos (talk) 21:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : What's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah, no. --Flashpenny (talk) 11:45, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : : I see where you're coming from...but still, no. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:49, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Maggie's Father vs. Jovani Battle of two guys who struck it rich —Triforce' ' 14' 14:42, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : It's without a doubt the best thing suggested here. Portal-Kombat : : I don't like it that much, but it's miles better than the rest of the fights we're getting. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 17:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : I dunno, seems a bit one-sided to me... You've got stuck-up rags-to-riches guy with a bizzare, unexplained hatred for mailmen, and he's being pitted against a guy who sold his soul for wealth and ended up being transformed into a solid gold statue with gems for eyes. I get the feeling Jovani's going to be getting most (if not all) the votes. Diachronos (talk) 21:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : No way Jovani could possibly get all the votes. Almost all of them, that's certainly possible, but not all. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : I like the idea, but this is a squash match. --AuronKaizer ' 19:49, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ReDead vs. Stalfos Yes, played out, yes suggested many times over, but I'd like to see it, so, why the bleep not? Sincerely, Watcher. : : Too many Redead battles this time —'Triforce' ' 14' 16:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : What's with the ReDead obsession this week? As for this particular fight, I've never liked obvious matchups, i.e. the two main undead enemies, the two main antagonists of the Oracle games, etc. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 17:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : Third bleepin' ReDead fight. Portal-Kombat : : It's actually the fourth, but I deleted my fight. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : : Just don't like it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:11, 11 June 2009 (UTC) : : What is this battle? Like, I think it ReDied (read: been voted down) at least three times now... --AuronKaizer ' 19:49, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Ezlo vs. Midna Both of them are Link's sidekicks in their respective games, both hold some sort of political power over their races (Midna is a Twili princess and Ezlo is a Minish elder), both disliked Link during the beginning and came to like him as the game progressed, and both were cursed by the antagonist. Oddball 464 00:17, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : : Probably the best one I've seen so far. But I can see the results already: Midna's most likely going to win. Diachronos (talk) 00:27, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : : Even if this fight is one-sided for Midna, I'd rather see this fight than all the others here. Portal-Kombat : : Better than most of the other suggestions, but then again I've never liked sidekick vs. sidekick fights. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:58, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : : I've just finished Minish Cap since I rented it on Gamefly and I must say that it might be a fairly interesting fight. Granted it's inevitable that Midna will win (I can tell that she's one of the most likable companions in the series judging by a poll I put on my page) but still. --Flashpenny (talk) 11:49, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : : i honestly wouldnt support this only that theres is no good suggestions this week. Oni Dark Link 13:34, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : : This is kinda like the onox/veran one—Triforce' ' 14' 14:55, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : : The connection is good, but I just don't see it working out. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:09, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : : I wanna see how this one goes. --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:49, 13 June 2009 (UTC) : : This is a good idea and every other suggestion this week, well, isn't good. Midna Rocks : :There are so many terrible fights this week, and this one is the least terrible. 'Metroidhunter32' 12:53, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Cucco vs. Dog Cute animals that can assist and attack you at times, but mostly play a minor role in Link's quest. Also...nothing else is really winning so this could be my chance to shine! Katamariqueen (talk) 18:56, 11 June 2009 (UTC) : : It's the kind of obscure and clever fight I generally like, but the connection isn't quite as good as I generally like it to be. On a side note, this doesn't have anything to do with how I'm voting, but when do the dogs help you? 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 20:13, 11 June 2009 (UTC) : : I'm just saying yes because all the red is beginning to hurt my eyes. --Flashpenny (talk) 01:16, 12 June 2009 (UTC) : : Good fight, although this seems pretty one-sided toward the Cucco. Oddball 464 01:36, 12 June 2009 (UTC) : : I would probably oppose this otherwise, but your right, this week is your time to shine. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:48, 12 June 2009 (UTC) : : I'd feel bad to oppose this, but I still don't find it exciting at all. So here's neutral. Portal-Kombat : : You get a heart piece for finding one in OoT, they have a little race in MM for a heart piece, and you can talk to them in TP. I dont know if you count that as help, but they play about as big a part as cuccos. Katamariqueen (talk) 16:04, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :: : The Golden Cucco from TP was actually required. Even though it's only because Rusl was standing right there and we couldn't use the awesomeness that is Wolf Link... Dogs have always been purely optional. Diachronos (talk) 23:48, 12 June 2009 (UTC) : : Not bad. What am I paying you for? --AuronKaizer ' 19:49, 13 June 2009 (UTC) : : Not feeling it Midna Rocks Comments : So much red :/ 'UberPhoeb'' 01:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : Wow, Redeads are the thing to be this week. MaloMart (talk) Well, I'll be deleting my fight once it gets to 5 opposes, so that'll get rid of some of the red.....on that note, wouldn't it be terrible if all the suggestions were bad and we had to go with the one that happened to have the least opposes. Also, since this is the comments section, you don't need the comment template. 'Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) i shouldnt of suggested my fight last week. this looks like the perfect week for it. Oni Dark Link 10:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Well, it looks like the winner will be the one with the least opposes... Portal-Kombat Might be the best way to go this week —'Triforce' 14 22:57, 9 June 2009 (UTC) How do u find out how many mainspace edits u have done? User:Mirror Shield :Go to "My Contributions", change the Namespace to "Main", click on "Search", then count 'em up. Diachronos (talk) 23:52, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, a much easier way to do it is to go to , type your name in, then look in the amount of edits you have in the mainspace. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::....If only I'd known that earlier.... Diachronos (talk) 00:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Please somebody come up with a great fight for the last slot...... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:59, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :I think people are running out of ideas for the Temple of Courage... pretty much everything good that can be done has already been done. Diachronos (talk) 14:12, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Someone deleted my fight! what the heck?! What, Why did you...?? --DekutullaZM (talk) 14:27, 10 June 2009 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHH you proably dont have enough main space edits. Oni Dark Link 16:05, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Main space edits? those are...? DekutullaZM edits to the wiki. after youve made edits to 50 normal pages you are aloud to vote and suggest temple of courage suggestions (Uh suggest suggestons).Its to stop people making multiple accounts to vote in suggestions and to encourage people to edit on the wiki. it might sound like a lot but 50 is not very many edits. Oni Dark Link 13:14, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure we have this conversation every week now. Rules are written on things for a reason people, learn to read them. Katamariqueen (talk) 18:46, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Well excuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me! I thought I already knew the rules! FYI, I am not one of those egotistical morons that have 35 separate accounts just so he can vote for himself! SENTIENT ANTS!!! DekutullaZM